The First Daughter!
by Cynical about Cynicism
Summary: Lily Luna Potter. Enough said! Just stick around for a first few chapters and maybe you will not regret it. Rated T, for safety.
1. My Daddy

**Hello everyone. This is my new venture and hopefully will be a successful one. The story will revolve around 'Lily Luna Potter' though the fanfic will not necessarily be from her point-of-view. **

**Disclaimer: ****Harsh Reality! I don't own Harry Potter characters.**

The last thing she remembered was…

************************************************************

The house was quiet. Only for a few more hours though, her experience told her. For someone having a gargantuan family these moments were few and far in between. It wasn't that she didn't love the noise and fanfare that was part of the day-to-day curriculum (Any self-respecting teenager would vehemently deny anything stating the contrary!) but she was a human being after all and the afore-mentioned species had the tendency of always wanting things that weren't available to them.

Lily Luna Potter, as quietly as she could, got down the stairs slowly while expertly avoiding all the creaking ones. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, where as expected, her dad was sitting on the dining table sipping coffee absentmindedly. His contemplative frown was replaced by a grin as his gaze turned towards his 'Princess'.

"Good Morning, Petals. Slept well?" asked Harry quietly.

"Good Morning, Daddy. Slept pretty soundly, I guess." replied Lily in her usual exuberant tone, which sometimes annoyed all the non-morning people (mostly James).

Like any good parent, Harry Potter claimed that he had no favorites among his children. Being Ron's best friend and Ginny's husband had taught him enough about sibling rivalries. And Harry, whom the World had come to acknowledge as a respected diplomat, faced this 'diplomatic nightmare' almost daily. But in private, Lily had always been the 'apple of his eye' from the day; her pristine cry reached his ears.

Harry gulped the remnants of the beverage at one-go before standing up to join Lily with the stretching exercises. After the routine warm-up, the duo headed outside for the morning run. The morning freshness greeted them and any trace of sleepiness vanished completely.

Harry and Lily were the only early risers in the family (The Potters that is). The others, as James eloquently put it, liked their 'handsome-beauty' sleep. For the past five years, this had become the father-daughter bonding time. While not much was said during their run through the well-trodden paths of the forest, the conversation reached its full gusto when they stopped to relax besides the lake.

"Daddy, Frank gave this to me just before leaving the platform. I have never been this angry before." Lily said in a tone that clearly suited her declaration.

Harry wiped the sweat running down his wrinkled forehead, before quietly reaching out for the card that had caused his usually demure Lily, to flare up. A quick glance was enough to clue him in.

"I can't believe him. We have been friends for ages but he just had to spoil it. I just…"

"Lily", said Harry quietly, effectively interrupting her tirade. Harry weighed his words carefully before saying softly,

"Petal, there is nothing in this to get so worked up about. Frank has a crush on you and just expressed it. There's nothing wrong in expressing that."

"But Daddy…"

Harry surveyed his daughter thoughtfully. Dressed in the green tank-top and running shorts, Lily looked beautiful. Except for the wristwatch, Lily seldom wore any jewelry.

"Lily, you are a beautiful girl and these kinds of things will happen in the future as well. You shouldn't let these things bother you and who knows maybe you will end up liking Frank in the end."

"Daddy!" exclaimed Lily indignantly.

"What, it maybe true. My point is that this is really a very small issue and should remain that way."

Lily tucked a strand of the hair behind her ear, always a sign that she was mulling things over.

"Thanks, Daddy. You are the best." said Lily decidedly, before giving Harry a huge hug.

Harry really missed these morning runs when Lily was at Hogwarts. In a high-pressure post like the 'Head of the Auror Department', the sound of Lily's laughter helped him to unwind.

The duo got up and started retreating towards the home, with the day looking much brighter.

**Hope you liked the fic so far. The chapter is medium-sized at best but because of my abysmal typing speed it took a long time. Please post your views. They will be greatly appreciated.**


	2. My Mum

**The story is slowly starting to get into shape and by the 5****th**** or 6****th**** chapter, things would become much clearer. I hope that all of you like my interpretation of Lily's character. **

**amber'eyed'countess****: A big thanks to you. Your feedback was a big motivating factor.**

**Disclaimer:**** The HP characters do not belong to me.**

"Lily."

A voice called from downstairs. Lily Potter was reading a novel, while being perched on the reclining chair. Lily loved to read. Well she didn't actually enjoy the study-related ones but she was addicted when it came to novels. It had started, when she was visiting her cousin Hugo and accidentally got hold of a book, which wasn't entirely surprising in a home where Hermione and Rose lived. Waiting for Hugo to clean-up after his venture into Uncle Ron's garage and with nothing better to do in the meantime, Lily absentmindedly picked up the first thing that was within her reach.

It was the title of the book that got her attention. Intrigued, she turned the book over to read the summary. Her curiosity went up further by a notch, forcing her to start with the novel instantaneously. It was love at first sight. And for the first time in her decade long life, Lily was upset by her cousin's arrival and she tried to maintain her focus on their favorite discussion topic, 'Hogwarts'. Halfway through the discussion, Hugo stopped abruptly and studied Lily curiously.

"What?" asked Lily, when she finally realized that Hugo had stopped talking.

Hugo looked at Lily for a few more seconds before shrugging and saying nonchalantly,

"Oh, it's nothing really. You just got the same expression that sometimes Rose gets when I innocently interrupt her 'thought-process', as she puts it."

"Oh...,"said Lily, not being at her articulate best.

"Anyways, I really hope that we get to meet Hagrid…"

And the usually effervescent Lily was having a hard time, remaining composed. Before Lily flooed home, she asked her Aunt Hermione's permission to take the aforementioned book with her. Hermione smiled and gave her consent, with a knowing smile gracing her features. And her 'Love Story' with the novels thus began. For the time she read the novels, she lived and breathed with the characters and their World and didn't see or hear anything else (James thought this to be an ideal time to prank her but a few whacks ensured that he gave Lily a wide berth in the future!). But even she couldn't ignore-

"Lily!"

Lily snapped out of the confounding effect of the novel before answering back,

"Yes, Mum."

"Sweetie, please come downstairs."

Lily gave a longing look at the opened page facing her, before placing the book reluctantly on her desk and started descending the stairs at a leisurely pace. Lily reached the kitchen to find her Mum working feverishly, as her wand orchestrated the movements of the knives, pans and hundred other culinary items. Ginny paused in her actions, to direct a small smile at her daughter before motioning her to set the plates. Lily headed towards the plates but couldn't help but whine,

"Mum, why don't you ask my 'dear brothers' to do this, instead of me for a change?"

"Lily, you picked this job over the ones your brothers' are doing," said Ginny with a small laugh.

"Well, the only reason I picked this one was to spend more time with you. You know the whole mother-daughter bonding thing, with no 'juvenile boys' around," replied Lily, as she wiped the plates clean one-by-one.

"Well, there's nothing stopping us from doing just that."

"Yeah, just a few rag towels and countless plates that may prove a bit distracting."

Ginny chuckled at her daughter's dramatics before a mischievous grin lit her face.

"And what exactly does my darling daughter want to talk about that she doesn't want the boys' of this house to know," said Ginny, with the pitch of her voice changing to suit her teasing tone.

Lily refused to take the bait and countered,

"Oh, I had nothing particular in mind. I just thought that my Mum would be curious about the child who has been away for the past many months."

"You were referring to James or Al?" asked Ginny in a mock thoughtful tone.

"Mum! I have been away for just a few monthss and you have already forgotten the person who has helped you to remain sane in this mad-house."

"That's very true. So, how was the second year?"

"It was great, Mum. I even managed to out-prank James on a couple of occasions without getting detentions. The subjects got a little tougher especially 'Transfiguration' but otherwise I have done reasonably well. Hmm, Mum?"

The change in Lily's tone immediately caught her attention. Ginny gave a little flick to stop the work before she pulled a dining-chair to sit besides her daughter.

"Yes, honey," said Ginny, gently urging her to carry on.

"I am going to quit the Quidditch team next year," said Lily, her eyes suddenly interested in the various patterns on the table-cloth.

"Why dear?" asked Ginny, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Well, there is this guy in the year above me and he is a really good chaser. During the team try-outs, the last position was essentially a competition between the two of us. But in the end, as you know I got selected. He didn't say anything at that time but I could see from his face that he thought that I was in the team only because James is the Team's Captain."

"But your performance must have proved that you got into the team on merit."

"I don't know if I have proven anything. But the constant pressure is killing me. I can't handle the 'fear of failure' anymore. I have almost stopped enjoying playing Quidditch these days," stated Lily quietly.

"Have you talked to your Dad or James about this?"

"No, Mum. You are the first person, I am telling this to. I don't want to disappoint Daddy. He was so happy when I got into the team. And James, well I wouldn't be surprised if he skinned me alive for even entertaining such thoughts."

"Lily, you do whatever you feel is right. Don't worry about what the other's might think about it. I am sure that both your Dad and James will support you no matter what. You should consider atleast having a talk, with James about this."

"I will think about it, Mum."

Ginny got up from the chair and enveloped Lily in a warm hug. She gave her daughter an understanding smile before adding,

"Don't let it spoil the holidays, dear. Anyways, I know something that will bring the holiday spirit back. Aunt Hermione mentioned something about hosting a girl's night for the Weasley's and us Potter's. Are you by any chance interested?"

**Hope all of you liked the chapter. Please express your views (the good, bad and the ugly). It will be greatly appreciated. I will post the next chapter before the next weekend.**

**Cheers******


	3. Realisation

**Sorry. I owe all you wonderful feed backers' a huge apology. Due to unforeseen real life circumstances, I haven't been able to get down to writing the subsequent chapters. The chapter I am posting now is a small but significant one, when the overall picture of the fic is taken into account. I will try to update frequently from now onwards but before that I once again thank all of you for your wonderful feedbacks.**

**Note: The chapter is a look at the past and I will try to keep you updated on the timeline as we are going to traverse back and forth.**

**mysteriousperson95****: Thank you for the wonderful feedback. The next chapter is Lily's interaction with one of her brothers', so stay tuned. **

**Dramione15:**** Thanks for that wonderful compliment.**

**amber'eyed'countess****: I would probably include that at some point in the future but in a way that doesn't stop the storyline.**

**wishfulthinking123:**** Lily's character is the main focus of this fic and hopefully you can see her character evolve and maybe she will bang a door at somebody's face as well.**

**Twlightexpert, gryffindorpride1007 and bratzandhp4eva123: ****A big thank you for your appreciative and encouraging comments.**

**And, now the fic proceeds: **

Lily Luna Potter knew why her dad was famous. He himself had revealed it a few days ago, days before she began her life at Hogwarts. Lily though was not sure about what to do with the newly acquired knowledge. It wasn't that she hadn't noticed the inconspicuous stares and whispers wherever she went along with her dad but like any ten-year old, she had felt proud that her dad was famous and never bothered to find out the reason behind it. After all, her hyper-imaginative mind had a very reasonable and very satisfying story for it. But, her preconceived notions suffered a serious beating a few days ago.

To Lily, Harry James Potter was a loving father who kept evils like her notorious brothers at bay. She just couldn't picture him killing another human being. Her dad who had become extremely agitated when she had grazed her knee slightly while playing, had killed another person! All this was quite unfathomable to her mind. She decided to go to her father's study and talk to him.

Her father was not in the study. She decided to wait for him and thereby delay the inevitable conversation that would follow. As she glanced around the study, her eyes fell on what looked like a diary. It was torn through the middle. The diary belonged to a one 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' who Lily now knew to be none other than Lord Voldemort. Interested, she slowly turned the page of the diary, where there was an entry. It read-

_It felt wonderful. She was my first kill. _

_She lived in the orphanage with me and for some reason; my heart skipped a beat every time she as much as glanced at me. Some unusual feelings entered my being and I didn't like it one bit. I shouldn't feel protective of another person. It can only lead to trouble. And while I liked the rush of getting into trouble, I always did it alone. I was more powerful then these simpletons. Why hadn't Professor Dumbledore said so himself?_

_She fell down while running around and playing a stupid game._ _And of course, she had to cry. I would normally give the person crying a contemptuous glare before resuming my work. But for some reason, I felt the need to wipe her tears away, hold her and tell her that everything's going to be fine. Holding onto that impulse, I stayed where I was. It was at that moment I decided that she had to die._

_And die, she did. It only took a little effort and it was done. It was done cleanly and without much effort. I was a little disappointed that she didn't fight. She was surprised all right but other than that he couldn't detect any emotions on her pale face. At that moment, I felt like God, with the power to take lives, just like that._

Lily slammed the diary shut and placed it on the desk. She wiped her tears away and ran to her room. So, that's the man that her dad had killed. No, her dad hadn't killed a person, he had killed a monster. She should be proud of him and she was. All was clear.

She headed downstairs, jumping two steps as a time as usual and walked towards the kitchen to find her dad, reading the newspaper while drinking his favorite iced-tea. He looked up as she entered and gave her his usual cheerful smile and returned his gaze back towards the paper. Lily walked over to her dad and gave him a big hug. Harry almost spilled the tea in surprise while he returned the unexpected hug. After Lily pulled away, Harry looked at his princess closely and said,

"What's the matter, honey?"

Lily gave a little shrug, just about managing to hold onto her tears, before saying quietly,

"Nothing, Dad. Just felt like it."

**Hope all of you liked it. The story will start flowing fast from now on. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Cheers. ******


End file.
